better_animals_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
8.1.1 * 1.12: Fix crash with zotzpyre * 1.12: Fix most of "Received passengers for unknown entity" log spam 8.1.0 * Add zotzpyre * Add bobbit worm * Revamped shark animations to reduce choppiness * Added "Ultimate Succening" advancement for getting succed by a lamprey, bobbit worm, and zotzpyre * Boars will now more actively seek crops to eat them * Fixed feral wolf tail receding into body when tamed and added wagging for tamed wolves * Fixed sharks attacking slowly/holding enemies and doing nothing * Reduced water slowdown of bears * Made squirrels immune to fall damage * Added thaumcraft aspects for zotzpyre and bobbit * Update Spanish translation to 8.1.0 features * Update Russian translation for 8.0.0 features * Update Japanese translation for 8.1.0 features * Update German translation for 8.0.0 features * Fix some entities with glowing eyes causing water behind them to be invisible * Fix rare crash caused by some mods with armor displays and modeled armor (capes/hirschgeist skull). Test case Modern Warfare mod. * 1.14: Brown Bears, Black Bears, and boars will now eat berries similar to foxes * 1.14: Brown Bears and Black Bears are now immune to bush damage * 1.14: Brown Bears will now attack salmon * 1.14: Rewrote shark movement AI * 1.14: Fixed some water mobs spawning on land (actually this time) 8.0.0 * Add moose * Add turkey * Add new songbird variant * Add pheasant egg * Add turkey egg * Add fried egg * Add turkey legs * Add edible turkey block * Update models for Feral Wolf (and heads) * Lower reindeer health to 30 * Split coyote head into its own head (on 1.14 this will request an ID change, you WILL lose any coyote heads upon updating!) * Add polish translation (slightly out of date) * Fix being able to breed pheasant with wheat instead of pumpkin seeds * Make deer drops better (always drop 2 antlers, sometimes venison) * Fix coyote dropping wolf pelts * Removed broken update checker * 1.12: Fix fox dropping wolf pelts * 1.12: Add oredictionary support to taming items config (format: "ore:oreName") * 1.12: Add Thaumcraft 6 Aspects * 1.12: Fix crash from Boar eating crops before the world is loaded * 1.12: Fix cascading worldgen lag * 1.12: Fix strange desync with lamprey * 1.14: Fix heads, hand of fate, and trillium not dropping ever * 1.14: Add campfire and smoker recipes for most cookables * 1.14: Make nautilus by default despawn again (oops!) * 1.14: Add Crab Rave support for Essential Features' Portable Jukebox * 1.14: Fix crash when placing heads on tall grass or two-high plants * 1.14: Internally rewrite configs and entity registration * 1.14: Fix config not always generating with modded biomes (delete configs to get a new one) * 1.14: Added waterlogging support for heads and hand of fate * 1.14: Fix tame items config not working * 1.14: Add tag support for tame item config (format: "#tagdomain:tagname") * 1.14: Fix some water mobs spawning on land * 1.14: Fix 'Unknown custom packet identifier' warnings in log 7.1.2 * 1.14: Fixed crashes for forge 1.14.4-28.1.0+ 7.1.1 * Sharks will now retaliate * Added a configuration option under all entities for despawn allowance * Sharks now have limits on the size of things they can grab * 1.14: Fixed "Get Badgered" happening whenever you take damage * 1.14: Increased nautilus shell drop rate from nautilus (1/500 to 1/25) * 1.14: Made lammergeiers less derpy and broken * 1.14: Fixed crash with Forge 28.0.92+ (28.0.92+ REQUIRED for the mod from now on!) 7.1.0 * Added 25 advancements * Entities killed by lamprey no longer drop items, to reduce clutter and lag * Updated shark animations so their pitch relative to their trajectory * Fixed lamprey not syncing grabs properly since 7.0.2 * Updated Chinese (simplified) translation * 1.14: Fixed placement conditions for water entities (fixes things spawning outside of water) * 1.14: Defer addition of biome generation features to prevent concurrent modification (fixes crash during loading sometimes) * 1.14: Fix dismount firing on lampreys if the chunk is not loaded (fixes crash when loading new areas) 7.0.2 * Updated German Translation * (Maybe?) Fixed "received passengers for unknown entity" spam * 1.12: Fixed bear cape not rendering "arms" on armor stand * 1.14: Fixed crash with shark dismounting targets * 1.14: Fixed random crash with shark when grabbing some entities like skeletons 7.0.1 * Updated Russian Translation * Updated Japanese Translation * Added config to allow goat to dispense vanilla milk instead * Flipped the nautilus so it swims in the right direction * 1.12: Fixed lamprey spawning in ocean again, darn things! * 1.12: Fixed snowy/classic wolf cape having broken texture and recipes * 1.14: Fixed sided crash on server when using entity heads * 1.14: Fixed crash from breeding unnamed reindeer * 1.14: Fixed modded biomes not auto-generating in configs (also preventing spawns in modded biomes) * 1.14: Fixed water entities not always spawning in water properly 7.0.0 * Added crabs * Added nautilus * Added sharks * Added horseshoe crabs * Added bear heads * Added wolf capes (with baubles support) * Added wolf pelts, used for crafting capes or wool and leather, drops from wolves * Added bear capes (with baubles support) * Added bear skin, used for crafting bear capes or woll and leather, drops from bears * Added crab meat, drops from crabs * Added a configuration option to allow variants to be selected based on biomes (white feral wolves -> snowy biomes), off by default * Added Italian translation, thanks to Gaber373! * Moved kermode bear into black bear egg as a rare variant * Renamed creative tab and mod info name from "Better Animals+" to "Better Animals Plus" * Added a secret with crabs (try mixing the disk of the skeleton and creeper with the raw crustacean) wink * Fixed lampreys not dismounting upon death properly * Fixed bears sometimes dropping the wrong head type 6.0.3 * Fixed random crash killing tameable animals * Fixed desync of taming item config for servers and clients 6.0.2 * Added configuration for taming items * Fixed milk bucket not being returned (again) * Fixed crashes caused by animal heads * Fixed taming items that are replaced by mods not working even though they match * Fixed some broken loot tables * Lamprey now drop fish * Lamprey no longer spawn in the ocean by default (please re-generate configs for this) * Lamprey now wander when not attacking * Updated French Translation (Thanks to @Neerwan on GitHub) 6.0.1 * Fix crash from Lamprey moving (unknown cause) * Fix invalid lang key on Hirschgeist daytime attack message 6.0.0 * Added Badgers * Added Lampreys * Added Songbirds * Trillium now match biome grass color * Lammergeiers have new animations * Deer are breedable (wheat) * Tamed Fox are breedable (raw rabbit or chicken) * Hand of Fate has breaking progress and a nicer bounding box * Deer no longer run without a single leg on the ground * Deer will eat grass * Goats will eat grass * Lammergeiers will now land on the ground before sitting * Fix some translations that were not working * Fixed bug with deer drops/loot table causing it to not exist or not drop * Fixed crashes with DataManager keys on Jellyfish * Fixed heads with corrupted or invalid NBT data causing client to crash * Fixed doSpawning config option doing nothing * Fixed deer head icons not matching their antlers * Removed doRegister from config * Added config option to make coyotes always hostile * Coyotes can now be tamed with cooked or raw chicken, rabbit, and pheasant as opposed to just raw rabbit. * Code refactors (as usual) that make development easier 5.0.2 * Fix bug that caused modded biomes to be unable to spawn BA+ entities and made the configuration unable to affect it 5.0.1 * Fix random crash on client when loading chunks with Trillium or Hand of Fate, where the TE loads before the block. 5.0.0 * Added Boars * Added Squirrels * Added Boar heads * Animal head items have textures for each variant * Spawn eggs now show in the Better Animals Plus tab * Added biomes configuration for spawning * Fixed jellyfish floating/being too large * Fixed reindeer neck rotating strangely when eating * Fixed lammergeiers derping before attacking ("hesitating") * Fixed minor offsets on resting leg models (should prevent feet half clipping into the ground or being angled) * Fixed Esperanto translation * Fixed some random crashes with Entity datamanager (may still afflict old worlds with older entities, try removing mod, loading world, and re-adding mod) * Redo render factory system (use method references) * Removed the useless "Common Proxy" 4.1.0 * Fixed bug where animal heads would not drop their item after being broken by external sources (like water) * Added config options to disable natural spawning instead of removing entities alltogether * Rewrote configuration / entity registration system to add more options (min, max) and categorize entities * Lowered Coyote and Goat spawnrates slightly * Increase size of deer hitbox by 0.2 blocks * Coyotes no longer growl while tamed (unless attacking) and don't bark * Tamed feral wolves will growl when attacking * Foxes will not bark * Fixed bug where HOF recipe was stuck on last oredict for stone * The wearable Hirschgeist skull can now be repaired with bones and antlers * Breaking and replacing wolf, deer, or reindeer skull will no longer pick a new variant, but instead persists through the item * Wolves, deer, and reindeer will drop heads that match their skins * Drop rate of heads greatly reduced * Increased goat health * Lammergeier now accepts any food for healing * Fixed incorrect translation for "fox" in Hungarian * Added more oredictionary values for venison (listAllvenisonraw/cooked, foodVenisonraw/cooked) (Pam's HarvestCraft) * Added fox head (also drops correctly and such) * Updated all translations for new content except Arabic and Chinese * Updated hirschgeist skull (wearable) model on head * Fixed bug where the worn hirschgeist skull would render backwards in the inventory screen 4.0.1 * Added naming a reindeer "Rudolph" and fixed spawning logic for red-nosed versions * Fixed crash with Wings, Horns, and Hooves (chaning internal lang layout) * Fixed all the translations (big oops) 4.0.0 * Added reindeer * Added reindeer head * Fixed bug where wolf skulls didn't save their type * Added both antler variants to the deer head * Added baby deer * Added Translation: Hungarian * Updated Translations: ** German ** Esperanto ** English ** Spanish ** French ** Japanese ** Portuguese ** Russian 3.0.1 * Fixed Hand of Fate breaking bug * Added a secret :D (red-nosed deer on christmas) * Updated Translations: ** German ** Esperanto ** English ** Spanish ** French ** Japanese ** Portuguese ** Russian 3.0.0 * Added jellyfish * Added pheasant * Added pheasant meat * Fixed bug where bucket would not be returned when making goat cheese * Adjusted spawn rates, fixed BIG spawning bug 2.0.0 * Add goat * Add goat cheese * Add goat milk * Add wolf head (includes coyote) * Add deer head * Fix server crash with loading and unloading Trillium on servers * Fix error in configuration where Hirschgeist spawn weight was named "weight" * Fix pesky off center-ness with Hirschgeist skull * Fixed drops and placement being wrong for Hirschgeist skull * Feral Wolves attack goats * Fixed some loot tables for mobs * Fixed large deer hitbox * Increased size of Wolf/Coyote/Fox hitbox * Updated translations with new content: ** English ** Spanish ** Russian ** Japanese ** Esperanto 1.1.4 * New Languages: ** Arabic (by MicroDroid) ** German (by ekrempel) ** Esperanto (by its_meow) ** English (by its_meow) ** Spanish (by its_meow and ikerleon02) ** French (by slabruyere) ** Japanese (by B_Wither) ** Portuguese (by alexaldr) ** Russian (by kellixon) ** Chinese (Traditional) (by han880805) ** Chinese (Simplified) (by han880805) 1.1.3 * Fixed fatal server crash * Added config options to disable spawning of mobs/generation of trillium 1.1.2 * Reorganized internal codebase * Fixed bug where some users would experience overspawning * Updated to new entity registry system (the fix for spawning) * Added configurable spawning weights (in mod config) * Update mcmod.info to include proper update/project/site links and fix typo 1.1.1 * Added antler drop for deer (My bad) 1.1.0 * Added venisons to OreDictionary (listAllmeatraw and listAllmeatcooked) * Fix hirschgeist bones sometimes moving out of the ghost part * Added sound for hirschgeist and footstep sounds * Added Russian Translation (Thank you to kellixon!) * Fix invalid domain errors (May reset model of trillium and burning status of hand of fate) * Added particle system (not used) * Removed misc unused code (reduce filesize, cleanup) * Added lammergeier landing to make taming easier * Made some hostile mobs spawn in peaceful but are unable to attack * Added rotation to trillium (rotate different placement directions like a chest) * Fix bug where mobs that check for daytime (hirschgeist, coyote) would not always register daytime/nighttime * Fix hirschgeist spawning in groups of more than one * Add logo to mcmod.info * Lammergeier now puts its head down while sitting (midair) * Buffed feral wolf health (now more than normal wolves)